


To Be King

by MadhouseCabaret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseCabaret/pseuds/MadhouseCabaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Crowley's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be King

The man who would be great  
The one who would conquer  
To rise above and grip tight  
A destiny mocked by others.  
Cast off the harsh voices  
Of critics of whom content  
Themselves with monotony.

He would be King!  
Proud and illustrious  
No one could match him.  
Not one could challenge his place!   
The throne of his fate belonged only to him.  
Twas his gift of grueling work.  
Of powerless nights,  
Of quixotic dreams,  
The crushing blow of failure  
To the rising heights of triumph.

His kingdom come  
The crown be his.  
Not one could snatch it.  
Not one could tarnish it.  
This was and always had been  
His unquestionable right.


End file.
